There is currently no standard therapy for patients with cerebral glioblastoma multiforme whose tumors recur following surgery, radiotherapy, and adjuvant nitrosourea chemotherapy. Temozolomide (SCH 52365) is related to dacarbazine and is believed to exert antitumor activity against anaplastic gliomas in pilot studies. The present study is a Phase II multicenter trial to determine the antitumor activity of temozolomide for patients with cerebral glioblastoma multiforme at first relapse.